


A New Age: Bloodclaw's Story - the beginning

by SpicyGayDisasters



Series: A New Age - Bloodclaw's Story [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: BloodClan (Warriors), Cats, Gen, Knives, Love, Multi, Revenge, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGayDisasters/pseuds/SpicyGayDisasters
Summary: A warrior cats fanfiction about Bloodclaw, daughter of Scourge and her quest for revenge
Series: A New Age - Bloodclaw's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217273





	A New Age: Bloodclaw's Story - the beginning

It was a dark and stormy day. The rain poured down from the sky, the raindrops drumming on the roof of the house. The wind was howling, blowing the leaves off the swaying trees and stripping them bare. The streets were empty with most people staying indoors where they were sheltered from the weather. Both humans and animals, one of these being Bloodclaw who was currently lying in her bed... Until she spotted a flash of lightning outside. Rather than being in fear, she just felt excitement and felt inspired to get up.

Bloodclaw purred as she got up and walked around. She smiled as she saw her reflection in the mirror. She was a dark black cat with bood red eyes and a red collar with some knifes in it. Everyone said she looked like her dad Scourge although Bloodclaw had never met him since he died. It was sad. Even though her dad had been bloodclan, her mum had been a kitypet so she wore a collar and lived in a house. That didn't mean nshe was weak though. Bloodclaw was very good at killing cats and fighting with her long sharp claws and knife collar.

She walked over to the mirror and let out a dramatic sigh, her red eyes full of pure despair and misery. Sure, it was nice being privileged and all but it was depressing beinh here all the time. She couldn't put her skills to use here. Bloodclaw played with her knives for a bit before getting bored and depressed again. Nothing was working. She just wanted to escape and find Bloodclan, her true calling in this world.

Despite never meeting her dad, Bloodclaw knew about him. Her mother had told her all about him and his gang who could kill anything and ruled the city with an iron first. Bloodclaw had been named after Bloodclan out of respect. She was the daughter of Scourge, surely they would respect her! She jumped up and stared out the window longingly, growing excited at the thought of joining Bloodclan as their rightful leader.

She glared at the window and then swung a paw at it, smashing it open with ease. Bloodclaw was surprisingly strong for a cat of her size. Even more reason for her to be leader then. Obviously she had inherited her father's strength from him. Then Bloodclaw leapt out the window and started searching for her clan so she could help them avenge scourge. She felt blood in her veins as she ran out into the outside to find clan! 

It was cold outside because of the rain but Bloodclaw wasn't deterred. She was too powerful to be held back by mere rain. No, instead she was going to continue on like a true warrior. The black cat waked on for a bit and sometimes hissed at any dumb humans who got too close for comfort. Of course, she could always yeet her knives at them if needed but she wasn't in a murder mood right now. She kept walking along the streets like a badass and no one cares to attack her because they had brains. However, her legs were tired so she curled up for a bit and drifted into sleep. 

As she laid in the void of unconsciousness, Bloodclaw saw a calico float down who smelled of plants and stuff for some reason. "Who are you? Get out," she snapped annoyedly. The Calico ignored her and sat down, a concerned look in her eyes. "I am Spottedleaf, a resident of Starclan and creepy stalker of the living. I've come to tell you not to go down your father's path. If you do, things could end badly and the clans could perish!"

Bloodclaw growled at her. "Are these the clans who killed my dad? If so, let them die. They deserve it." The black cat bared her teeth at the Calico angrily. Spottedleaf stared back and spoke again. "Even Bloodclan could perish if you make a bad decision. You must not go down the path of revenge!"

"Oh fuck off! I don't believe you, random ghost cat! Leave me to sleep, Stalkerleaf!" Bloodclaw screeched in anger. She just wanted to sleep and this bitch was ruining it on her? Rude! She had just thrown away her old kittypet life with free knife access for this! She wasn't giving up... Even if Spottedleaf was right. 

Spottedleaf finally had a brain and sighed. "Okay... But I did warn you. Things might not go as well as you would think." She then slithered away into the afterlife and didn't come back. Bloodclaw smirked and went back to dreaming about murder.

She rose from her slumber and went back to finding Bloodclan. They seemed to be gone. No trace of them anywhere no matter how hard she looked. Was Bloodclan... dead? The thought almost made her feel something inside her cold dead heart. Key word: almost. Bloodclaw knew deep inside that she would never truly feel positive emotions. Ever since she was a kit, she had always been numb and cold at heart, never caring for the others. She knew there was still hope though. Even if she couldn't find the original old Bloodclan, she had other ideas. Surely some cats would be tempted to join her and form a new Bloodclan! The idea made her purr with joy.

Yes, that was what she would do. Bloodclaw smiled as she set off to find members for new Bloodclan.

**Author's Note:**

> By Red. This is only the first bit and I wrote it at 3am so don't judge me


End file.
